


So Close, Yet So Far

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e09 Ike Maka (Identity), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny tells Steve that the ocean waves instigate his insomnia, but he’s lying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sleepless" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Danny tells Steve that the ocean waves instigate his insomnia, but he’s lying. Well, it’s technically more of a fib.

In Danny's apartment, Hawaii’s waves had kept the New Jersey native awake many nights. But tonight it’s Steve. Steve, upstairs in his bed while Danny lies downstairs on Steve’s couch. Steve, so close yet so far from where Danny wants him to be.

Excuse Danny for not relishing the prospect of a late night love confession.

Danny listens to Steve’s irritation at the infomercial and hopes that the dim light conceals the way he fondly gazes at his grumpy partner.


End file.
